Iseng 2: Revenge
by MidnightSolitaire
Summary: Berbasis dari sebuah sekuel bernama 'Iseng 2' karya LunarMetacore. Nikmati lanjutan percakapan gaje para jagoan KH yang tak bisa anda temui di dunia nyata. Yah, baca ajalah, lagi males bikin summary...


Disclaimer:

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Story:

Iseng 2: Revenge © MidnightSolitaire

Story taken from:

Iseng 2 © LunarMetacore

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo, Bahasa kurang baku, dan kegaringan

yang maknyuss~ berkeliaran dimana-mana.

Juga, beberapa menyesatkan anda ke dalam Alternate Universe. Stay Alert.

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine Part 5 (Bonus: Sora)

Roxas: Namine...

Namine: Roxas kamu kenapa? Kok pucat?

Roxas: Uum... Tidak apa... Aku hanya sedikit kurang enak ba-..

Sora: Tokek!

Roxas: Tokek tokek tokek tokek tokek tokek!

Namine: Mendengar namanya, latah gelagepan, megang figurnya aja, latah nggak karuan, Apalagi kalo ngeliat wujud aslinya, Apa kata dunia?

Roxas: Yang barusan nggak usah ditiru...

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Sora

Roxas: Tanpa kau aku tak sempurna, tanpa aku kau tak sempurna...

Sora: Kenapa?

Roxas: Karna... Kau adalah darahku... Kau adalah jantungku... Kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku oh sayangku kau begituuuuuu... Sempurna~...

Sora: Najis! hoekk! *muntah di tong sampah

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Axel

Axel: Eh, Roxas ada apa? kok ngos-ngosan gitu?

Roxas: Axel!

Axel: Apa Rox?!

Roxas: Ayam-ayamku mana?!

Axel: Sudah, pergi dulu suanah, aku lagi galau-galaunya nih...

* * *

Re: Saix dan Xemnas part 2

Xemnas: Saix! temani aku menonton animasi terbaru itu!

Saix: Baik! *Kemudian keduanya menonton Animasi terbaru itu sampai title screennya muncul

Xemnas: Saix the Explorer?

Saix : ... *asik nonton

* * *

Re: Riku dan Xion Part 2

Xion: Tak terasa sudah sore...

Riku: Rupanya kau disini, Aku telah mencarimu kemana-mana...

Xion: Oh, ada si Wira Sableng!

Riku: Hah? mana? *tengok kanan kiri

* * *

Re: Leon dan Yuffie

Yuffie: Hei, Aku nggak suka sama yang namanya bayam...

Leon: Jadi kamu nggak mau ini?

Yuffie: Ya iyalah...

Leon: Padahal kalo makan, kamu bisa kuat macam aku ini... *pamer bisep

Yuffie: Untung aja aku nggak doyan...

* * *

Re: Riku dan Xion Part 3

Riku: Eh, kau lagi...

Xion: Wah! ketemu lagi sama si Wira Sableng... Napa nih?

Riku: Ng..nggak, aku cuma pengen tau aja...

Xion: Hmm?

Riku: Kau itu Dora the Explorer ya?

Xion: Mau nyalon jadi si Boots-nya nih?

* * *

Re: Roxas, Xion dan Xemnas

Xion: Eh, Roxas, kamu liat nggak Saix the Explorer tadi pagi?

Roxas: Liat, gaje abiss...

Xion: Haha, iya tuh... Oh ya!

Roxas: Apa?

Xion: Tau nggak yang jadi neneknya Saix siapa?

Xemnas: Siapa hayo?

* * *

Re: Demyx dan Marluxia

Marluxia: Demyx! aku punya cewek yang pas banget buat kamu, pasti kamu suka!

Demyx: Wah! beneran tuh? ciyus? siapa namanya? cantik nggak?

Marluxia: Namanya Gitar Gutawa...

Demyx: Astaga... Dari namanya saja sudah indah...

* * *

Re: Saix dan Axel

Saix: Aduh, rambutku kok jadi kering gini?

Axel: Dishampoo aja biar lembab

Saix: Yah.. dapetnya dari mana lagi...

Axel: Yaudah, karna kering mending ku bakar aja...

Saix: Oh no!

* * *

Re: Leon dan Aerith

Aerith: Sebagai pria kau pasti menjadi sosok yang kuat kan?

Leon: Tentu jelas, memangnya kenapa?

Aerith: Bisa tolong bantu aku mencuci celana jeansku...

Leon: Wah, kasian sekali dirimu ya...

Aerith: *geleng-geleng

* * *

Re: Cloud, Sora dan Aerith

Sora: Cloud! ayo kita bertarung! *Mensummon Keyblade

Cloud: Boleh saja *Menghunus Buster Sword

Aerith: Sora, aku dapat 2 kupon makan di restoran Traverse, temani aku sekarang, bagaimana? *Senyum

Sora: Boleh, boleh aja...

Cloud: Hei! Hei! jadi nggak nih bertarungnya?

Sora: Siapa kau? *Meninggalkan Cloud yang cengo dengan Buster Sword yang masih menggantung di tangan.

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine part 6

Roxas: Aku harus pergi ke toilet...

Namine: Jangan...

Roxas: Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu?

Namine: Kudengar di toilet banyak tokeknya...

Roxas: Aku nggak jadi ke toilet...

* * *

Re: Sora dan Kairi Part 3 (Saya ubah jadi Cloud dan Tifa)

Tifa: Hei! ayo kita main game terbaru ini!

Cloud: Ini game apa?

Tifa: Judulnya sangat unik, judulnya Kingdom hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance...

Cloud: Hmm, Aku sudah terlalu muak melihat tokoh utamanya...

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Xion

Xion: Pak Xemnas menyuruhku pindah kamar...

Roxas: Oh, begitu ya... Jadi kamarmu sekarang dimana?

Xion: Disitu tuh... eh! Roxas, bisa tolong ambilkan barangku yang ada di kasur sana?

Roxas: Uh... Entahlah Xion, aku tidak berani...

Xion: Ha? memangnya kenapa? ada yang salah?

Roxas: Yang ada di kasur cuma BH-mu tuh... *Blushing sambil nunjuk-nunjuk barang yang dimaksud

* * *

Re: Ventus dan Master Xehanort

Master Xehanort: Humph! Sekarang kita mulai permainan yang sebenarnya...

Ventus: Heheh... Bring it on!

Master Xehanort: Baiklah kalau kau yang minta, siapa yang paling sedikit punya rambut di kepala dia yang menang...

Ventus: Kau mulai meragukanku, Pak...

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine Final and Last act

Namine: Hei ayo kita main Twilight! Aku jadi Bella Swan kamu jadi Edward Cullen...

Roxas: Oke... Tapi ngarang ya?

Namine: Iya deh... Nah, sekarang aku lagi ada di tengah hutan...

Roxas: Warr! Kan kuhisap darahmu!

Namine: Aaaaah! *Panik

Roxas: Oh... Kekasihku yang cantik... *change mood seketika

Namine: Ugh... Kali ini aku benar-benar takut... *gemeteran gaje

* * *

-END-

* * *

Weheee... gimana nih? udah cukup balas dendamnya?, hahaha... saya memang gak kreatif, masa ngambilnya dari cerita orang lain... saya terlalu bersemangat sih. Sekali lagi, cerita dipungut dari 'Iseng 2' karya Kak LunarMetacore. Mohon untuk diriview.

* * *

Author Ngejreng! Lalalalalala~ *muntah seketika

MidnightSolitaire: Roxas! aku punya hadiah nih buat kamu!

Roxas: Ah! paling-paling isinya tokek lagi!

MidnightSolitaire: Eh! siapa bilang? kubukain ya? diputer, dijilat, dicelupin...

Roxas: Nah! tuh isinya tokek lagi!

MidnightSolitaire: Emang isi Oreo ada tokeknya?


End file.
